Na ostrov
E2, 13.7. 2019, Tošo, Evča, Maťo E1 --> Kakuský kongres E3 --> Chorý les, prekliata pomätená a diví šimpanzi Obsah Naša družinka sa hneď na nasledujúce ráno stretla v centre Kakusy, aby spolu vyrazili na cestu. Prvý deň cesty sa veľa neudialo, išli cez dolinky, popri lesíkoch a po krásnych pláňach až sa schýlilo ku večeru, zrobili miesto na longrest a restili. Ešte predtým sa Thoroar rozhodol použiť svoj Alarm na táborisko, hoci mu tentoraz nebol na nič ale odvtedy to robí vždy. Druhý deň cesty Eri spomenula svojim druhom, že má neďaleko dobrého priateľa, farmára, a možno by ich mohol zviesť na svojom voze, keď pôjde s obchodmi do Togy. Farmár Kirk im sľúbil odvoz, výmenou za to, že zabijú veľkého diviaka, ktorý mu robí škodu na úrode a ktorého nevládal zlikvidovať sám. Mord, Thoroar a Chiasa sa rozhodli ísť ho vystopovať a na šupu ho našli. Na šupu ho aj zabili, lebo diviak bol neschopný a ani raz sa netrafil. Thoroar ho doslova upiekol svojimi Fire Boltmi a chúďa Chiasa žiarlila, lebo sa trafila do diviaka rovnako veľakrát ako on do nej. Rezne zobrali so sebou, nasadli na Kirkov voz a spokojne sa viezli. Na rázcestí si vystúpili, poďakovali (možno, nepamätám si) farmárovi a pokračovali ďalej sami. Eri im ponúkla ísť skratkou, ktorá bola síce skratka, ale šla cez nebezpečnejšiu oblasť, ktorou ona sama ešte nešla. Však prečo nie, ta išli tade. Lesíky a pastviny, po ktorých doteraz išli, vystriedal kaňon vyschnutej rieky. Počas priechodu kaňonom si Mord priamo pred nimi všimol rozdrúzganý koč, na ktorom sedeli dva supy a niečo tam obzerali. Mord sa vybral to preskúmať. Supom sa nepáčilo, že sa im niekto babre do (asi) obeda a v tom zletel jeden obrí dolu a začal útočiť na Morda. Družinka s Eri sa bili so supmi, až Thoroara napadli dvaja malí, roztrhali mu kúzelnícky župan a jeho HP kleslo na nulu. Jeho osud už nebol v jeho rukách. Zbytok statočne bojoval ďalej, a Chiasa si získala svoju hrdosť späť, keď zostrelila posledného supa na zem a ukončila tento boj. Thoroara, ktorý ešte nezomrel, Eri vyhealovala a potom Mord s Thoroarom premýšlali, ako asi chutí supie mäso. Mord, ktorého passive perception je 16, zabudol, že je pri nich rozbitý drevený koč a už už sa chcel vybrať hľadať drevo, keď ho Thoroar zastavil, že či je slepý, že zabudol na koč. Koč prehľadávali a našli v ňom pár bohatších nobles, ktorých niekto zabil. Veľa vecí už pri sebe nemali, ale Chiasa našla vyšívanú veckovku, Mord fajnové vínko a Thoroar čiernu maškarnú masku s malým ónixom. Z dosiek z rozbitého koča si spravili ohnisko a spapkali supie mäsko (bolo fajné, ale tuhé, ako hovädzie). Ku večeru prišli do Carany. Z diaľky už videli jednu jedinú samučkú strážnu vežu na kraji útesu, pri ktorej boli schody do zeme, a vedľa nich tabuľa s nápisom: Vitajte v Carane. Eri vybavila vstupy, a dala každému z nich vlastnú opustenku, ktorú potrebujú na odchod z mesta. Pred ubytovaním v inne sa rozhodli ešte zbežne pokukať mesto. Loď do Wasurenaiu odchádzala o dva dni a oni mali medzičasom príležitosť privyrobiť si. Prvé, čo Mord spravil, bolo, že išiel do Fortuny stávkovať s porabkárom. Hral dve hodiny a prehral štyri goldy. Kým Mord točil ovocko (točil goldy ale nevadí), Chiasa s Thoroarom zavítali do miestneho pottery shopu, kde sa im majitelka, pani Kinová, zverila, že má problém predať svoju koláž. Koláž bola odporná deravá váza s pijavicou a zubami, ale Chiasa s Thoroarom si povedali, že nič nedajú za to, keď ju skúsia predať aspoň za štyridsať goldov, tak ako chcela pani. Skúsili ju predať guardovi, ktorý na nich len divne pozrel a poslal ich po ich dobiedzaní preč. Títo dvaja ďalej hľadali nejakú tú robotku, za čo by si mohli privyrobiť. Našli obchod so zeleninkou, jednej pani dolu v markete, ktorá potrebovala vypratať bordel zo svojich pivníc. Predtým ich však varovala, že už tam dlho nikto nebol a možno je tam kadejaká háveď. Vybrali sa teda vypratať pivnicu ihneď. Nosili staré police a vrecia do chodby, a zrazu si všimli veľkú čiernu škvrnu na strope. Ako sa tak na ňu dlhšie pozerali, škvrna sa začala presúvať smerom k nim. Roj malinkých pavúčikov, ktorí sa doteraz spokojne množili sa k nim stále rýchlejšie približoval. Thoroar sa ich opatrne snažil zasiahnuť svojim Fire Boltom, aby nezapálil staré veci, ktoré mali vypratávať. Chiasa na nich dýchla svoju lightning Breath Weapon a postupne ich všetkých vyzabíjali. Spolu vypratali aj zbytok pivnice a obaja trochu podráždení, a nie v úplnom zdraví sa vrátili za pani majiteľkou, že čo za háveď to tam mala. Však ale ona im vravela, že tam niečo môže byť. Pýtala sa, či by jej nevypratali aj druhú pivnicu, ale ich záujem bolo predať vázu pani Kinovej. Vyjednávali s ňou, Thoroar si zobral svoju výplatku, Chiasa nie, až sa dohodli, že vázu od nich kúpi za tridsaťpäť goldov, a druhú pivnicu jej vypracú zadarmo. A hľa, čože to je znova v pivnici, taká istá háveď ako predtým. Keď na nich útočili, zistili, že majú resistance na non-magic attack a tak im boj s ich polovičným HP a obmedzeniami šiel ťažšie. Tentoraz prežili len vďaka tomu, že pavúci boli pomalší ako oni. Vrátili sa z pivnice, predali pani vázu a keď odchádzali s marketu, stretli Morda. Mord sa nadýchol, že ich pozdraví, ale prerušilo ho malé dievčatko, ktoré ho ťahalo za ruku a volalo naňho: Ujo! Ujo! Ujo sa spýtal, čo potrebuje. Hnedovlasé dievčatko mu povedalo, že vyzerá teda ako silný ujo, a že by rada mala meňavkového krabíka z blízkej jaskyne. Nikto jej ho však nechce dovoliť, lebo je vraj nebezpečné tam chodiť. Mord zavolal svojich priateľov a spolu sa rozhodli dievčatku uloviť krabíka. Povedalo im kde je jaskyňa, ale nemohlo ísť s nimi, lebo vraj nemalo opustenku z mesta. Jaskyňu našli zahádzanú naspodu útesu, v ktorom bola Carana vybudovaná. Prepchali sa do nej, a keď vstúpili hlbšie, postupne zahliadli krabíkov, šedých a oranžových, až nakoniec našli takých, aké si dievčatko želalo. Snažili sa ich kadejako chytať a polapiť, ale najlepšie to šlo Chiase, ktorá chytila štyroch, a Thoroar jedného. Jaskyňa však ale pokračovala ďalej. Našli koniec jaskyne, ale Mord ich zastavil, aby sa nehýbali ďalej. Všimol si, že pred nimi je niečo zahrabané v zemi. Na vec zaútočili, a pred nimi sa zo zeme vyhrabal starý Cave Crawler, ktorého aj zabili. Thoroar mu odobral jed a chceli sa vrátiť naspäť do mesta. Keď sa však snažili vyliezť naspäť hore útesom, Chiasa, ktorá šla posledná spadla a keby spadla znova, mohla by umrieť. Mord za ňou zliezol dolu, že ju vyhealuje, ale popritom sa mu tiež šmyklo a ublížil si tiež. Vyhealoval ju, a len tak tak im to stačilo na to, aby nemuseli tú noc mať longrest v jaskyni z ktorej chceli odísť. Vrátili sa do mesta a dievčatko im za krabíka dalo plechovú krabičku svojich cenností. V krabičke bol kožený náramok, jantárový prívesok, modlitbička ku bohyni Inari, krmivo pre mravce, fajnový rybársky háčik, vrecúško so sklenenými guličkami, tinderbox a jeden zmoknutý stávkovací lístok do Fortuny a viac už si ani sám Osud nepamätá. Všetky veci si zobrala Chiasa a Mordovi sa to nepáčilo, a preto uvažoval, či ju nevyzve na súboj, ale nedošlo k tomu. Družinka sa odobrala na spánok. Nastalo nové ráno. Keď sa zobudili, Mord s Thoroarom našli zvnútra zavretých dverí ich izby na prahu balíček s nápisom: Neotvárať! Doručiť! V tento deň mali nasadnúť na loď do Wasurenaia, predtým však mali ešte chvíľu času. Doriešili s pani Kinovou kšefty s vázou, Thoroar hľadal kupcu jeho maškarnej masky čo našiel na ceste sem, a nakoniec ju predal veštici, ktorá mu dohodila ešte jednu robotku, a tak sa po zbytok voľného času sám modlil pred sochou neznámeho boha. Keď si prišiel po goldy, veštica mu chcela vyveštiť, ale on sa zháčil, že je prostitútka, lebo mu nedošlo, a odišiel. Chiasa išla do Fortuny so stávkovacím lístkom, či je výherný. Pracovník jej zagratuloval, a na pult vyložil obrovský mešec. Neskôr keď goldy prerátali, napočítali rovných sto päťdesiat. Stretli sa s Eri, a veľkou kladkou výťahovou ich všetkých šiestich naložili na loď. Na lodi mali stráviť dva dni, a tak hľadali adresáta neznámeho balíčka. Vyhliadli si zopár týpcov, ale iba jeden z nich ich zaujal natoľko, aby ho otravovali ďalej. Predtým ale otvorili balíček. Bol plný popola, o ktorom neskôr zistili, že nie je ľudský. Týpcovi, ktorého najskôr nevedeli nájsť, ale neskôr ho našli v sude na palube, dali namiesto popola fľaštičku mravčieho krmiva, ktorú ochotne prijal. Boli trochu confused, tak si balíček nechali a už neriešili nič. Loď zakotvila v Yazaki, vylodili sa, a tam sa končí ich cesta. Sú na ostrove a nevedia, čo chcú robiť.